Réconfort selon le Patron
by Maria Jack
Summary: Suite à l'annonce du mariage d'Antoine, Mathieu, son témoin, doit l'aider aux préparatifs. Ressentant encore quelques affects pour lui, il cède au réconfort que lui offre sa personnalité noire.


Réconfort selon le Patron.

« Je me marie dans deux mois. T'es mon meilleur ami Mathieu. J'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin. »

Couché sur son canapé, le concerné n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le frisson dérangeant qui montait le long de son corps lui hurlait d'éteindre le téléphone. En haut parleur sur la table, celui-ci poursuivait cependant :

« Je trouverais ça vraiment génial. Je n'imagine personne d'autre dans ce rôle... Tu dis quoi alors ? »

Autour de lui, le hippie, le Panda et le geek fixaient leur créateur médusé.

« Mathieu ?

\- Je... »

Ses mots se chargeaient de faiblesse inefficacement cachée. Sa stupeur, accompagnée du mal lancinant lui contractaient l'abdomen Un raclement de gorge le fit relever les yeux vers le Patron, qui écoutait lui aussi.

« Bien sûr mec. Félicitations. Écoute, on en reparle plus tard ? J'ai un truc là. »

La voix, l'intonation de Mathieu. Une copie conforme. Le Patron suite à ses derniers mots, raccrocha. Son créateur se redressa sur son canapé. Il ne le remercia pas.

« Désolé, murmura le geek après quelques longues secondes silencieuses.

\- Tu veux une latte gros ? »

Le vidéaste tendit la main, acceptant le joint sur lequel il tira longuement. Le hippie voulut le reprendre, mais abandonna après quelques tentatives. Il en roula un second sur la table basse.

« Je peux encore l'appeler et refuser à ta place, proposa le Panda.

\- Non. On est meilleur ami, c'est normal. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il est avec Nyo depuis des mois.

\- Et t'as pas bougé ton cul pour le récupérer. »

Mathieu plongea son regard défoncé de rouge dans l'écran noir cachant les yeux du Patron.

« Il n'a jamais été à moi. Je n'étais qu'un sexfriend. Tu te souviens non ? Il m'a même appelé comme lui une nuit. »

Ils s'en souvenaient bien. Cela arriva quelques semaines avant qu'Antoine et Nyo ne se mettent ensemble. Ils avaient tous senti l'élan haineux dans leur corps. Le Geek avait massacré tout un peuple pacifiste dans un jeu vidéo, le Panda avait frappé sa guitare au sol, le hippie s'était pris un badtrip violent. Le Patron ne lui révéla jamais le crime commis à ce moment là. Toujours est-il qu'il s'était présenté quelques minutes plus tard devant chez Antoine, sa chemise tâchée de sang. Il avait plaidé un quelconque problème à l'appartement, et offert ainsi une excuse à son créateur pour s'enfuir.

« Donc tu ne vas pas lui dire, conclut le geek.

\- Non. C'est le plus beau jour de sa vie, en tant que meilleur ami, je dois tout faire pour lui. »

Il se rallongea, poursuivant sa prise de toxines. Les personnalités mal à l'aise s'éloignèrent. Les doigts du Patron jouait nerveusement avec son briquet.

* * *

Les jours s'accéléraient avant l'union. Mathieu accompagnait Antoine acheter son costume, les décorations, tester les traiteurs. Il ne lui refusait rien. Jusqu'à cette soirée.

Il faisait des allers retours de droite à gauche dans le salon. Le Patron, qui ne voulait que commander quelques objets sur Internet, se trouva plus qu'agacer par son comportement.

« Bon gamin ! C'est quoi ton problème là ?

\- Y en a pas putain !

\- Alors arrête de tourner comme une pute entre six mecs ! »

La remarque du Patron le fit s'asseoir lourdement face à lui. Celui-ci put reprendre un instant ses recherches, avant d'être interrompu.

« C'est Antoine. »

Le criminel grinça des dents.

« Quoi Antoine ?

\- Il veut qu'on essaie les vins ensemble. »

Le Patron ferma son ordinateur pour porter son attention sur son créateur.

« Et alors la farouche ? Ca te fait de l'alcool gratuit. Profite.

\- Si je bois et qu'il est là, je risque de lui dire des choses que je ne pense pas... Enfin, que je pense mais que je ne suis pas sensé ressentir et...

\- T'as peur de lui sauter dessus et de ruiner son mariage de merde.

\- Dans ton argot, oui. »

Parler avec le Patron simplifiait énormément les réflexions. Pas d'envolée lyrique, pas de détour. Il traduisait chaque nuance par une vérité crue, qui permettait souvent à Mathieu de trouver des solutions.

« Refuse ?

\- J'ai déjà dit oui. »

Après un court silence, le Patron lui dit :

« T'es vraiment con.

\- Quand il me l'a demandé, c'était comme à chaque fois. Il voyage sur son petit nuage, entouré d'un ciel bleu heureux, avec son sourire de Gavroche. Je peux rien lui refuser.

\- Donc tu vas y aller.

\- Pas le choix...

\- Alors que tu penses que tu vas bousiller votre amitié.

\- Putain Patron, retourne pas le couteau...

\- Je peux y aller à ta place. »

Mathieu sourit cyniquement.

« Toi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Tu y gagnerais quoi ?

\- De la picole gratuite.

\- Et l'opportunité de faire n'importe quoi avec Antoine et de détruire nos vies.

\- Je sens un léger manque de confiance. »

Le vidéaste rit, appuyant l'ironie.

« Te faire confiance ? A toi ? Tu le saoulerais et le violerais, te connaissant. Et tout me retombera dessus.

\- Je vais te proposer un truc alors.

\- Un marché. C'est tout toi ça. Toujours à mettre sous contrat. Le parfait pervers narcissique.

\- Je te rappelle que je viens de toi. En quelque sorte, nous sommes la même personne.

\- Tu n'es pas moi Patron. Tu ne prendras jamais ma place. Si c'était ça la contrepartie tu peux...

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. »

Le Patron se pencha sur lui, son regard au dessus des ses lunettes narguait Mathieu. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, pour ne pas rentrer dans ses pièges d'hypnose.

« Je veux te baiser.

\- Comment ça me baiser ?

\- Qu'on couche ensemble quoi ! »

Mathieu contemplait maintenant le sol. Quelle drôle d'idée. Si Mathieu se savait dominant plus que dominé, il s'imaginait bien que son alter égo ne le voyait pas ainsi. Faire ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un d'aussi semblable, ce n'est même plus de l'inceste. C'est quoi ? En quelque sort, de la masturbation. Son horloge sonna trois fois. Il devait être dix-huit heures quarante-cinq. Le temps pressait son choix.

D'un côté, risquer de perdre son meilleur ami en l'embrassant ou pire alors qu'il se prépare à son mariage. De l'autre, offrir son corps au Patron. Entre sa relation avec Antoine et son amour propre, il fit son choix.

« Jure moi que tu te tiendras à carreaux.

\- Juré.

\- Il ne devra pas savoir que c'est toi.

\- Pas de problème gamin. T'as rendez vous quand ?

\- Dix-neuf heures.

\- Putain, ça va être short. Je peux pas prendre ma moto. Tu me conduis.

\- Mais j'ai pas le...

\- On s'en fout, tu prends le mien, décida-t-il en lui envoyant sa veste contenant son porte-feuille. »

Le Patron se mit à se déshabiller, accompagné de Mathieu, qui lui donnait progressivement ses vêtements. Son créateur portait maintenant ses vêtements. Il lui enleva les lunettes du nez, révélant ses yeux verrons. Un bleu, un brun.

« Merde, ton œil...

\- Je mets une lentilles en route, on décolle ma mignonne. »

Il lui claqua les fesses avant de s'engager avec lui en voiture. Mathieu savait rouler, malgré le manque de titre le prouvant. Le plus souvent, il se baladait à pied ou en transport en commun. Quand il devait se dépêcher, la Patron l'emmenait.

Adossé au siège passager, le criminel dissimula son œil ébène derrière un voile céruléen. Il cligna des yeux, avant de se regarder dans le rétroviseur, à travers les premières tombées de neige. Il portait un t-shirt violet, avec le sigle des illuminatis, surplombé par une fine veste de cuir marron. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pour les désorganiser. La transformation terminée, il était la copie conforme de son créateur. Il se racla la gorge.

« Je suis bon là ?

\- Parfait gamin, répondit sa propre voix. »

Il sourit en coin. Complètement échangés, de A à Z. Plus jeune, quand Mathieu ne voulait plus aller en cours, ou craignait un endroit, ils échangeaient leur vêtement et caractéristiques pour un moment. Le geek n'arrivait pas à atteindre la voix de son créateur, le Panda ne quittait jamais son kigurumi, le hippie toujours défoncé n'aidait pas à ce genre de jeu de rôle. C'était un peu leur truc à eux deux.

Mathieu se gara devant la maison qu'Antoine partageait avec son fiancée. Antoine l'attendait devant la porte, bouteilles en main. Le Patron le rejoignit.

Il s'empressa de faire boire l'ébouriffé. Il préférait le saouler, au cas où il ferait des illogismes par rapport aux termes de Mathieu. Antoine restait, comme toujours, un moulin à paroles. Son heureux élu, sur lequel il s'étala en compliment mielleux, invitait actuellement en personne ses grands parents. Il ne rentrerait que le lendemain dans l'après midi.

« Donc, pourquoi tu te maries en vrai ?

\- Parce que Nyo tu vois, il est petit. »

Il éclata d'un rire spiritueux, agrémenté d'une esquisse amusée du Patron.

« Moi aussi je suis petit. »

Un doigt se posa sur son torse.

« Oui. Et t'es sexy. Comme tous les soirs. Mais surtout ce soir.

\- Alors pourquoi Nyo plutôt que moi ? Je couche moins bien ? »

Le Patron comptait bien utiliser l'honnêteté accrue de son hôte pour en apprendre le maximum sur son créateur.

« Non ! T'es un super bon coup ! On prenait notre pied ensemble !

\- Ouai, je me souviens, mentit-il.

\- Nyo tu vois, je l'aime pas comme je t'aime. Déjà, parce que niveau cul, lui il est soumis, c'est bien. J'adorais hein ! Te vexe pas ! Mais t'es vachement dominant n'empêche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin, je suis pas le boss pour rien. »

Grossière erreur. Sa voix naturelle, son expression, il avait oublié de jouer le jeu. Pour se rattrapé, il rit, utilisant le rire joueur de Mathieu. Il passa son bras sur l'épaule de son mi de se concentra pour revenir au même timbre que son créateur.

« L'habitude, désolé !

\- Pas de problème !

\- Mais tu vas pas me dire que ce ne sont que mes envies qui t'ont fait le choisir si ?

\- Non tu vois, avec toi je me sens libre d'être moi. Mais avec lui, je suis complet. »

La Patron imagina quelques instants Mathieu entendre ça.

« Mais tu sais quoi ? »

Il sortit de sa transe en sentant l'haleine du vidéaste proche de ses lèvres. Il s'étalait à moitié sur lui, renversant au passage un cadavre de bouteilles, qui rejoignit les huit autres.

« Quand je te vois, j'ai envie que tu me défonces le cul parfois. Ca me manque. Une bonne pénétration. Par ta queue. »

Ce n'était même plus du sous entendu à ce niveau là. Ni même de la provocation. La main qui commençait à masser son entre-jambe le fit frissonner. Le prendre à sec, maintenant. Quoi de plus facile, de plus tentant. Cependant, cela impliquerait deux petites choses que le Patron n'accepterait pas.

Déjà, Mathieu ne coucherait pas avec lui. C'était une certitude. Ensuite, plus hypothétiquement mais problème tout de même, Antoine quitterait Nyo pour Mathieu. Récupérerait Mathieu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous mec...

\- Allé, comme au bon vieux temps... »

Antoine se jeta de tout son poids sur lui, pour aller l'embrasser. D'un geste aguerrit il se fit retourner sur le dos. Le Patron le tenait par les bras, haletant de son effort. Leur front se touchait presque. Les lèvres face à lui l'appelaient à le dévorer, à répondre à ses envies. Son pouls pulsait jusqu'à son caleçon, le gonflant sans restriction. Il devait le baiser, maintenant.

« Mathieu... »

Le nom de son créateur réveilla chez le Patron ses affects le concernant. Il se redressa rapidement, s'extirpant de l'embrassade voluptueuse. Il récupéra la veste avec laquelle il était venu, l'enfila, posa trois bouteilles, une pour l'entrée, une pour le repas, et une pour le fromage.

« Mes préférés. Tu as trop bu, on s'appelle demain.

\- Mais...

\- Bonne soirée Antoine.»

Il quitta la baraque, monta son col en sentant les pics glacés qui s'énervaient au rythme soutenu de la bise hivernale. Sa silhouette disparaissait dans l'épaisseur de la nuit. Il trouva un abribus, et observa les horaires. Dégainant son téléphone, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait plus de transport avant cinq heures du matin. Attendre quatre heures dans le froid ne l'inspirant guère, il appela difficilement Mathieu. Ses membres gelaient douloureusement.

« Ouai gamin ? Je suis à Faubourg National. Viens me chercher.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Ouai ouai. Magne toi. »

Il reniflait bruyamment quand son créateur se pointa. Il s'engouffra aussitôt dans la voiture. Il soupira de bonheur en se sentant au chaud.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi là bas ? Il ne t'a pas proposé.

\- C'est pas ça gamin. Ton copain m'a dit pleins de choses intéressantes sur votre vie sexuelle passée. »

Mathieu fronça les sourcils.

« Du genre ?

\- Ton côté dominant, bien joué gamin ! Tu l'as rendu complètement accroc. »

La voix du Patron devenait de plus en plus rocailleuse. Ses cordes vocales souffrantes du changement vibraient difficilement

« Il a voulu que tu le baises encore un coup. »

Mathieu passa à rien d'une sortie de route, éviter par le Patron, qui tira vivement sur le frein à main. Ainsi garé, le cul sur la route, l'avant sur le trottoir, Mathieu se détacha pour saisir son t-shirt.

« T'as pas fait ça putain ? T'as intérêt à bien répondre connard !

\- Je l'ai pas touché. Je te l'ai promis putain ! »

Le Patron serra ses doigts autour du poignet de Mathieu, qui finit par le lâcher. Il ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant.

« Quoi ?

\- J'ai respecté ma part du contrat.

\- Et quoi, tu veux qu'on baise là, dans la voiture, alors que ta bite doit faire la taille d'un haricot rouge vu comment t'es gelé ? »

Il adorait sa répartie. Il profita de la proximité instaurée par la colère précédente du vidéaste pour aller l'embrasser goulûment. Comme à chacune de ses tentatives, son créateur se rebella, mais cette fois-ci, il se calma pour le laisser prendre possession pleine de sa bouche. Un dernier coup de langue sur ses lèvres en signa la fin.

« On rentre ? Tu seras sûr que j'ai rien fait quand ton poireau t'enverra un SMS demain matin. »

Le vidéaste reprit ses esprits et les ramena chez eux sans mot. Le Patron ne fit plus rien cette nuit. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit.

* * *

Mathieu buvait son café matinal, le nez à moitié dedans. Dans son dos, Maître Panda chantait déjà, cherchant les paroles de sa prochaine intervention.

« La nuit quand tu es dans la rue,

Quand tu as plus de peau à l'air que de tissu,

Prépares toi à te faire agresser,

Petite prostituée !

* * *

Si tu n'as plus d'argent,

Pourquoi se fatiguer en travaillant ?

Propose leur tout de suite de te violer,

Puis fais toi payer !

* * *

Tu dis vouloir être respecter,

Mais es -tu vraiment celle qui se fait baiser ?

Tu les prends en otage grâce à tes obus

Et ensuite tu cris aux abus !

* * *

Toutes des connasses !

Toutes des salopes !  
Que de pouffiasses,

Donnez leur des psychotropes !»

« J'adore gamin, lança le Patron en rejoignant ses deux acolytes dans la cuisine.

\- Merci mec !

\- Je suis pas sûr que l'ironie soit assez mise en valeur.

\- C'était de l'ironie ? Rit le criminel. »

Son créateur leva les yeux sur lui.

« Tu es flippant parfois.

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme. »

A côté du bol de café, le téléphone de Mathieu vibra. Il ouvrit le SMS, provenant de son meilleur ami. Le Patron observait derrière son épaule.

« Pardon pour hier soir. J'avais cru comprendre que c'était pas facile pour toi tous les jours que je sois avec Nyo. Mais t'as réaction m'a bien montré que tu es un ami en or. Tu n'en as pas profité, merci beaucoup. Je me sens tellement mal d'avoir fait ça... En tout cas, tu as l'air d'avoir tourné la page finalement. T'es le meilleur mec. »

Le vidéaste relut plusieurs fois pour y croire. Le Patron n'avait pas menti. Il sentit un souffle se glisser dans son cou.

« Je vais pouvoir te faire ta fête, cet après midi. Débarrasse nous des autres. »

Le Patron s'éloigna, son café en main, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

* * *

Vers seize heures, il ne restait que deux hommes et un chaton dans l'appartement Sommet. L'un deux, dans sa chambre, tenait un livre, assis sur son lit. Il ne se concentrait pas dessus. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

« Tu m'attendais gamin ?

\- Pas du tout. »

L'issue se vit refermer. Le vidéaste se leva et passa son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête.

« Finissons-en vite.

\- Pas question mon mignon. »

Le Patron leva le menton, faisant face à Mathieu. Ce dernier le surplombait de quelques centimètres. La petite teigne lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa violemment. Deux options s'offraient au vidéaste. Se soumettre et espérer ennuyer le Patron, ou se donner vraiment, tel qu'il est. Le criminel ne lui avait pas fait faux bond. Il se devait d'en faire de même, question d'honneur. Sa fierté lui interdisait d'ailleurs de juste se laisser tripoter les fesses. Il repoussa de tout son poids le Patron contre le rebord de sa fenêtre. Assis dessus, ce dernier déshabillait habilement son créateur. Ses propres vêtements lui furent aussi retirés. Pas question d'être plus nu que lui, se persuada Mathieu.

La prise du Patron sur l'entre-jambe de Mathieu lui offrait une gamme de plaisir qui fit naître en lui une envie prévisible. Leur lèvres se détachèrent.

« Parait que t'es un bon dominant. »

Il y comprit une autorisation à explorer une anatomie plus profonde de sa personnalité. Il ne s'attendait pas à l'avoir soumis à lui si facilement. Il supposa juste qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction naturelle, vu qu'il l'avait crée. Il porta ses doigts entre les fesses du Patron, mais ils furent bientôt éloignés.

« Pas besoin de ça. »

Quand il couchait avec Antoine, il devait toujours le préparer longuement. Le plus grand se révélait être une chochotte. Alors pouvoir prendre quelqu'un à sec, était une idée intéressante, bien que déroutante. Il glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses, et s'enfonça dans son corps. Il s'y prit à plusieurs fois avant d'être entièrement plongé dans la cavité aride. Sous ses yeux, le Patron ne semblait pas souffrir un seul instant. Il roulait son bassin en se masturbant.

Il débuta des coups de reins, se délectant de sa position. Le Patron contrôlait son périnée talentueusement, ses sphincter se fermait sur le sexe en lui, et ses muscles le réchauffaient dans une danse serrée et brûlante. Cela différait franchement de ce qu'il connaissait avec Antoine, qui se préparait tellement qu'il finissait aussi humide qu'un vagin.

Quand il leva les yeux dans un soupir de plaisir, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait juste face à ses vis à vis de l'immeuble d'en face. Il perdit sa concentration, ce qui ne plut guère au Patron. Celui-ci, comprenant les causes de son moment de faiblesse, mais ne l'acceptant pas pour autant, se redressa, et plaqua le vidéaste ventre contre la vitre. A son tour de jouer.

Les jambes de Mathieu se confrontaient au rebord interne de la fenêtre dans un conflit douloureux. Il s'agenouilla dessus, forcé de garder sa position par le torse du Patron contre son dos. Celui-ci torturait son antre, écartait ses fesses pour y donner des coups de sexe.

Les biffles stoppèrent. En un instant, l'entre-jambe du Patron le transperçait. Il eut à peine une sensation désagréable lors du premier mouvement de rein. Le plaisir quant-à lui s'empara de son corps à une vitesse inouïe.

Ainsi victime volontaire du criminel, il ne voyait plus ses voisins d'en face, ni la buée qu'il formait sur la vitre. Une myriade de couleur se bousculaient, se déformant au son de ses plaintes La main qui s'activait sur son érection ne lui appartenait pas, mais lui procurait le meilleur onanisme qu'il connut. Derrière lui, il sentait et entendait le Patron prendre son pied lui aussi. Entre quelques insultes dont il ne trouvait pas la capacité à se formaliser, il entendit une question :

« Je peux jouir dans ton cul ? Bien au fond... »

Pour toute réponse, il cogna le verre devant lui. Il s'approchait tant de l'orgasme qu'il acceptait n'importe quel délice. Le sperme coula dans son corps, le sien gicla sur la fenêtre. Son râle puissant l'entraîna à poser sa nuque sur l'épaule du Patron. En face, une jeune fille qui se rinçait l'œil s'empressa de fermer son volet. Pour prier en paix, sans aucun doute.

« Putain Patron... »

Il se sentit transporté, avant de découvrir qu'il se trouvait maintenant sur son lit.

« C'était bon, bordel c'était bon...

\- T'en doutais gamin ?

-Avec toi, faut toujours s'attendre au pire.

\- Le pire peut toujours devenir le meilleur.

\- Il semblerait, sourit Mathieu en allant embrasser le Patron. »

Aucun des deux n'aimaient vraiment les mamours post-coït. Cependant, les lèvres du Patron portaient un goût luxueux, qui suffisait à exciter.

« T'en veux encore gamin ?

\- Putain ouai. »

Le Patron se leva, suivit par Mathieu. Celui-ci se retrouvait les cuisses dégoulinant de semence.

« Merde... »

Un sourire malicieux trancha les joues du Patron, avant qu'il ne se mette au sol pour lécher le liquide visqueux. Son expression n'avait rien d'érotique. Il représentait à la perfection le sexe crasseux.

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse mec...

\- En attendant, ça fait tendre à nouveau ta bite. »

En effet, l'image aussi peu sensuelle soit-elle, possédait un caractère excitant non des moindres. D'autant plus qu'une fois le sperme avalé, la langue se perdit sur ses testicules.

« Wah... Bordel... »

Des spasmes s'emparaient de ses membres, il s'assit sur son fauteuil pour ne pas tomber.

« On t'avait jamais lécher là ?

\- Ce que c'est... Jouissif... »

Il hoqueta en sentant son sexe se perdre dans un fourreau humide. La fellation, minutieusement calculée pour le faire planer et rejoindre le septième ciel, l'envoyait haut, mais tel un enfant retombant sur un trampoline, il redescendait toujours.

« J'ai plus de munition mec... »

Le Patron haussa les épaules, suçotant le bout. Quand il décida le moment venu, il se redressa et prit le bras de Mathieu, pour le traîner sous la douche. Ils s'y douchèrent ensemble, leur lavage ralenti par des baisers qui ne s'arrêtaient plus.

Mathieu reprit ainsi du poil de la bête, et dans un élan, plaqua le Patron face contre mur. Il s'empara du pommeau de douche, il dirigea l'eau entre les fesses du Patron. Celui-ci poussa un grondement luxurieux. Ce genre d'envie effleurait souvent son esprit, quand il couchait avec son ancien sexfriend, mais il n'osait jamais les mettre à exécution.

« J'ai aussi envie de venir dans ton cul, Patron.

\- C'est comme ça que j'aime t'entendre parler gamin. Mais ne rêve pas trop. »

* * *

« Mathieu ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Antoine l'observait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il s'était donné rendez vous dans un parc près du centre ville, lieu de leur première rencontre IRL. Mathieu accepta après avoir insisté sur le fait qu'ils ne boiraient pas, si ce n'est une bière.

« T'es ailleurs mec... Mais je suppose que c'est ma faute. »

Les premiers instants, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il serait en faute. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'à vécu le Patron à sa place.

« Vraiment pas, ça n'a rien à voir, je t'assure.

\- Je veux quand même m'excuser, et te remercier de ne pas m'avoir laissé faire de conneries.

\- C'est normal, sourit-il faussement. »

Ce qui encombrait l'esprit de Mathieu ne concernait pas Antoine, mais son nouvel amant. Il s'avouait ce qu'il croyait être improbable : il avait adoré. Bien plus qu'avec son ami chevelu.

« Bref, je suis là pour t'offrir un cadeau !

\- Un cadeau ?

\- Ta tenue de témoin, je tiens à te l'offrir ! »

Mathieu papillonna des sourcils.

« Mais...

\- Mai, août, juillet, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler saison, surtout qu'on est en janvier.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire...

\- Fer, cuivre, acier, pourquoi tu me parles métal, tu comptes te lancer dans le métier de forgeron ? »

Quand il refusait toute protestation, Antoine développait ce type d'astuce. Mathieu finit par en rire.

« Allons-y alors ! »

Une après midi joyeuse s'en suivit. Mathieu se fit offrir des vêtements qu'il ne pensait jamais porter. Une chemise blanche banale, sous un veston gris, accompagné d'un pantalon de la même couleur.

Ils achevèrent leur shopping sur un banc, au milieu du centre commercial qu'ils venaient de visiter de fond en comble.

« J'ai la dalle putain, s'écria Antoine. »

Sa ami rit, acquiesçant.

« Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour ton futur marié préféré ?

\- Je crains le pire.

\- Allez nous chercher un McDo !

\- Fais pas chier on y va ensemble !  
\- Mais je suis trop fatigué ! Tu m'as fait piétiner des heures avec tes essais ! Une vraie bonne femme ! »

Mathieu grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas qu'on mette en doute sa virilité, même ainsi. Il se leva brusquement.

« Je reviens dans dix minutes ! »

Antoine profita de l'absence de son ami pour s'éclipser.

Quand le plus âgé revint, sac à la main, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec agacement. Il se retrouvait seul. L'autre abruti heureux l'avait planté. Il le pensa au toilette, et s'assit pour l'attendre, entamant son paquet de frittes.

Ses réflexions partirent sur leur sujet de débat favori du moment. Ses galipettes avec le Patron. Il avait beaucoup trop aimé ça, si bien qu'il désirait absolument recommencer. Son corps le suppliait de toucher la peau pâle de sa personnalité, dès qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre. Sa raison quant-à elle, le traitait sans arrêt d'idiot.

La dernière fois qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un d'abord un soir, puis décidé de faire confiance à ses envies et continué, il est tombé amoureux. D'Antoine, qui plus est. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque, lui soufflait sa morale. D'un autre côté, il aimait Antoine pour leur rire, leur bière, ses petites attentions touchantes. Si les deux premiers, à la rigueur, pouvaient s'instaurer, le dernier point ne verrait jamais le jour avec un homme tel que le Patron. D'autant plus qu'il craquerait sur lui même, ça n'aurait pas de sens. Pourquoi se prendre la tête et ne pas juste profiter ? Le diablotin qui défiait la morale n'avait pas tort.

Cependant, un Mathieu troublé, c'est un Mathieu qui risque de s'attacher, même sans belles promesses. Et se lier ainsi au Patron revenait en soi à souffrir de ce dernier. La morale avait raison. Le Patron représentait une forme de bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan déchaîné de ses troubles. Malheureusement, elle se couvrait se pics acérés quand il l'approchait.

Il secoua la tête en voyant Antoine arriver. Il voulait trouver le même amour que lui et Nyo. Il ne céderait pas au désespoir et aux insanités.

« T'en as mis du temps putain !

\- Oui, j'ai parlé avec la vendeuse un moment.

\- La vendeuse ? »

Il lui tendit une petite boite, dans laquelle se trouvait une bracelet ébène, tressé, reliant une plaque d'argent. On y lisait « Atteindre le Sommet ».

« C'est quoi ?

\- Cadeau. »

Les attentions sorties de nul part d'Antoine. En voilà un exemple.

« Il te plaît ?

\- Absolument, mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que dans toute cette histoire, j'ai un peu été un salop avec toi. Te demander d'être mon témoin, tout ça... Alors que je savais que tu m'aimais beaucoup... »

Le petit vidéaste se tendit.

« Je ne suis pas une donzelle. Je m'en suis remis.

\- Je sais. »

Il croqua dans son burger, alors que Mathieu enfilait le bijou.

« En tout cas, t'as eu très bon goût pour une fois, lui dit-il. Dre qu'à Noël tu m'as offert cette affreuse lampe là...

\- J'ai eu un petit coup de main en fait, rit-il, la bouche encombrée. »

Le témoin fit une bouille curieuse, sirotant son coca.

« J'ai croisé le Patron dans le magasin. »

Un bruit énervant se paille tirant plus d'air que de liquide résonna entre eux. Mathieu papillonnait des paupières, étonné. Antoine dut lui retirer la paille de la bouche pour arrêter la nuisance.

« Le Patron ?

\- Oui, il s'est prit une montre. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé ça. J'étais un peu dubitatif au début, mais bon. »

Comme quoi, ce pervers pouvait se montrer utile pour une fois. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à faire de lui quelqu'un de bien. Il résisterait à ses avances.

« Antoine ! »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'homme qui venait de les apostropher. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à embrasser à pleine bouche son fiancé. Devant cette vision, une seule pensée faisait taire tous débats dans l'esprit de Mathieu. Il était désespéré.

* * *

« Merci. »

Mathieu venait d'entrer dans l'antre du Patron. Allongé sur son lit, celui-ci quitta son livre des yeux pour le considérer.

« Pour quoi ? »

Le vidéaste s'aventura dans la chambre pour lui montrer son poignet, auquel pendait le bracelet.

« Ah, ça. Quand j'ai vu le plumeau à chiotte regarder un bracelet rouge avec des diam's bleus, j'ai voulu t'épargner ça.»

A sa surprise, le Patron ne lui faisait pas de rentre dedans. Il ne s'en voyait pas avantager.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Il s'assit sur son lit. Le Patron se redressa pour se mettre dans la même position.

« Écoute gamin, on a baisé, si tu veux recommencer, dis le, mais viens pas tourner autour du pot avec moi. Si t'as rien à dire, ne dis rien.

\- Fais pas chier putain, si déjà j'essaie de m'intéresser à ta vie.

\- Tu parles. Tu sais juste pas comment faire ton entrée en matière. Pas étonnant que le Panda et moi écrivons les intro.

\- Vous avez tous décidé de m'en mettre plein la gueule aujourd'hui ? Je suis devenu punching ball ?

\- Quoi ? T'as pas passé une super après midi avec ton poivron là ?!

\- Si !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Nyo nous a rejoint et...

\- Et ça a blessé tes sentiments de pucelle ? »

Le Patron reçut un regard noir. Les doigts de Mathieu se crispaient. Ces propos crus l'outrageaient. Il venait chercher un quelconque réconfort. Chez le Patron. Fatale erreur.

« Je sais pas à quoi je pensais. Salut mec. »

Il se leva et quitta la piaule. Son amant soupira, énervé par sa propre affection.

« Cellulaire, de Stephen King. »

Mathieu se retourna, pour se retrouver face au Patron. Celui-ci plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le ramena dans sa chambre, ses doigts se promenant, prometteurs.

* * *

« Le plan de table Antoine ! Concentre toi !

\- Mais ça m'ennuie ! Mathieu, dit quelque chose !

\- Fais ton plan de table abruti !

\- Vous êtes des connards putain ! »

Mathieu, assis face au couple, mangeait ses nems. Il s'amusait bien de les voir galérer ainsi. Le mariage avait lieu dans deux petits jours, et n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'être annulé. Les deux amoureux se prenaient le bec pour tout et rien.

« Mathieu, on te met à la table à côté de la notre, avec Alexis, vu que c'est mon témoins. Il vient avec sa chérie.

\- Ce sont des tables rondes, on peut mettre quatre personnes autour, tu veux rajouter qui avec eux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Mathieu, tu viens seul non ? »

La question ne lui était pas encore venu à l'esprit. Sans copain ou copine, logiquement il devait y aller seul. Mais se confronter à cette union sans soutien lui parut soudain terriblement effrayant.

« Je viens avec quelqu'un. »

Antoine frappa ses deux poings sur la table, attirant l'attention de la salle entière. Nyo rougit et cacha son visage dans sa main.

« Bordel, c'est déjà assez compliqué de pas être harcelé par vos fans quand on est ensemble, alors te fais pas remarquer...

\- T'as quelqu'un ?! Putain ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Je te l'aurais dit abruti. Je ramène une personnalité. »

Le couple s'échangea un regard inquiet.

« Le Patron, en fait.

\- … Pourquoi ? »

Mathieu plongea son regard dans celui d'Antoine. « Parce que je ne veux pas être seul. Parce que lui, il me détendra. Parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me fout une beigne si je pète un câble ». Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais Antoine comprit.

« OK, va pour le Patron.

\- Mais...

\- S'il te plaît Nyo.

\- Je ne veux pas de problème alors. Il a intérêt à ne pas gâcher mon mariage. »

A leur première rencontre, le hippie l'avait drogué, le gamin laminé à un jeu vidéo, le Panda lui bousillait les esgourdes, et le Patron avait bien failli le violer.

Mathieu sourit en coin en rentrant chez lui. Déjà, il avait fat chier Nyo. Ensuite, pour convaincre le Patron de venir, il allait sans doute devoir lui offrir une contrepartie physique. La nuit promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

« Wah ! Mathieu t'es super comme ça ! »

Boutonnant son veston, le concerné tourna pour faire face au Geek.

« Merci.

\- J'aurais bien aimé venir... Il aurait pu m'inviter aussi...

\- Il aurait aimé, mais Nyo a décidé que vous mettiez trop d'agitation.

\- Alors pourquoi le Patron y va ? »

Le vidéaste lui sourit avec un air désolé.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Je ne fais pas l'affaire ?

\- Ne m'énerve pas à chercher la petite bête sale gosse. C'est le Patron parce que c'est le Patron, c'est tout.

\- OK.. »

La bouille déconfite du gamin l'agaça. Il préféra s'en éloigner, sachant très bien que sa colère trouvait son origine ailleurs. Il monta les escaliers pour aller frapper à la chambre du Patron, avant d'y entrer sans permission. Le criminel, torse nu, nouait sa ceinture. Il releva les yeux sur son créateur.

« Salut gamin. T'as l'air d'une serveur comme ça.

\- Merci... Ta tenue est sympa aussi. »

Il posa son doigt sur une marque de morsure sur le pectoral du Patron.

« J'ai eu un amant très vivace dernièrement. J'ai dû lui faire un peu mal, et cette tête brûlée a répondu.

\- Un bon coup ?

\- Excellent, répondit-il en lui dérobant un baiser. »

Ils se sourirent.

« Bon, faut que je te ressemble pour prendre ta place au cas où, ou tu préfères que notre ressemblance passe inaperçu, ou quoi ?

\- Je veux être moi. Antoine est mon meilleur ami. Après, on s'en fout que les gens savent ou pas que tu existes. Donc fait comme tu veux. T'es toujours classe en costard. »

Le Patron enfila un débardeur blanc, et une chemise noire, à fine rayure plus grise.

« Ca te va ?

\- Sympa. J'ai pas trop honte de te sortir comme ça. Par contre... Essaie de bien te tenir.

\- Tu comptes m'expliquer comment vivre ?

\- Non, non, mais je n'aimerais pas que tu violes ou agresses quelqu'un.

\- Je peux draguer ?

\- Euh... Oui, je vois pas pourquoi pas. »

Il hésitait un peu, mais peu importe sa réponse, le Patron n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Autant ne pas lui donner le plaisir de savoir que ça l'affectait.

* * *

Le moment à la mairie passait encore, mais là, dans la salle louée pour le repas, Mathieu s'ennuyait franchement. La nourriture, bien vite dévorée, valait bien les cinquante euros par plats versés dedans. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui sauvait son humeur de la tristesse. Et l'alcool aussi.

Alexis et sa dulcinée observaient avec fascination le couple ouvrir le bal, dansant au milieu d'une piste improvisée. Sérieusement, Mathieu n'en pouvait plus. Toute cette tradition, ce déversement hypocrite de sentiments de la part d'invités qu'on voit pour la première fois, ces clichés de danse sous des lumières bleues tamisées, lui donnait envie de vomir, pour mettre un peu d'ambiance.

Détestant ce genre de soirée où il y a trop de monde, et à la fois personne, car on s'y sent toujours seul, il pensait qu'au moins, avec le Patron, il s'amuserait. Quel connard celui là. A la mairie, il lui paraissait jouer très bien son rôle de soutien moral, lui offrant un endroit confortable où regarder, pour éviter d'envoyer l'adjointe au maire se faire foutre. Mais il avait juste vu le bar où s'adossait deux jeunes filles que d'un coup, il laissa son créateur en plant.

L'inspection méticuleuse des décorations et du bon goût de Nyo, offerte par Linksthesun, n'aidait en rien. Quelques activités ont eu lieu, des jeux de chaises et de recherche d'objet, que Mathieu gagna sans joie. « Petit mais malin », lui avait dit son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier le délaissait d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Être à l'écoute de son ancien sexfriend le jour de son mariage quand il est témoin, ça passe mal habituellement.

Bref, les jeux et le repas achevés, Mathieu se retrouvait à fixer Antoine et Nyo danser seuls, entourés d'une salle applaudissant la beauté de leur couple. Les lèvres collées à son dix-septième verre de la soirée, il fulminait. Non, ils n'allaient pas bien ensemble. L'excentricité d'Antoine finirait par avoir raison du calme de Nyo. Celui-ci agacerait Antoine à être aussi décontracte d'apparence et stressé intérieurement. Au fond, Mathieu se persuadait qu'Antoine allait souffrir, et cette pensée, qu'il voulait réconfortante, le désespérait d'autant plus.

Il n'osait plus s'imaginer à la place du benjamin qu'il jalousait. Le mariage, très peu pour lui. Surtout comme ça. Et puis, Antoine ne serait plus jamais libre. Il ne pourra plus le conquérir.

Il acheva son verre rapidement, avant d'en demander un autre. L'alcool l'entraînait à voir la salle sous un nouvel angle.

Les tissus tombant du plafond au sol apparaissaient comme de longues cordes, lui offrant à tout moment la possibilité d'une pendaison. Alors que les couples rejoignirent les mariés sur la piste, il s'approcha de l'outil de suicide. On le bouscule dans son périple, si bien qu'il fit volte face. Il se rendit compte alors que les couleurs pastels choisies pour la salle se mélangeaient. Les spots créaient des lumières, qui sursautaient et changeaient au son des coups de batterie des chansons. Le slow se transformait en rock. Il sourit. Tout n'allait pas si mal.

Soudain, il se sentit emporté par deux piliers, qui propulsaient ses épaules par l'avant. Il tenta de se dégager, mais l'emprise sur ses deltoïdes restaient ferme. Il Devant lui se formait une file humaine, un lombric dont les anneaux se mouvaient sur deux jambes, qui se dandinait archaïquement. Lui même se retrouva à tenir un homme, devenant ainsi un simple maillon d'une chaîne. Se noyant dans la masse et dans l'alcool.

Les sonorités commençaient à atteindre ses oreilles, alors que la chenille s'éparpillait. Il se retrouvait au milieu de la piste de danse. Il regardait ses membres bouger autour de lui, sentant parfois un bassin ou un torse s'accoler à lui. Il s'entendait rire, se voyait plaisanter, avec des inconnus, des personnes dont il ne se souvenait pas, même avec son meilleur ami, qui rougissait.

« Et et ! Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on a baisé ? Tu saign...

\- Ca suffit gamin. »

Une poigne serrait son bras. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le Patron. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. Viens là. »

On le tirait loin d'un Antoine cramoisi. Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

En les rouvrant, il se trouvait seul à sa table. Il grogna un peu en relevant la tête. Il essuya la salive qui coulait sur son avant bras. Il reprit la maîtrise de son corps, avant de réaliser son espace. La salle vidée ne comprenait plus que quelques groupes qui discutaient séparément. En fond, on entendait quelques slows, qui n'intéressait personne. « Unchained Melody est pourtant une belle chanson », songea Mathieu.

Il ne reconnaissait personne. Il se souvenait à peine avoir avalé quelque chose. Ses seules certitudes résidaient dans sa gorge pâteuse, signalant une consommation d'alcool, et l'incertitude au fond de son être. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était réveillé convaincu que s'il n'épousait pas Antoine, il ne finirait pas ses jours avec autre que lui même. En un sens, il n'avait pas tord. Que ce soit le spiritueux ou cette révélation, l'une de ces causes le glaçait.

La veste du Patron trônait toujours à côté de lui. Il l'enfila. Ce lâche devait sans doute l'avoir oublié, trop pressé de se taper la première salope qui lui lécherait le cul. Même son plan B s'en foutait de lui.

Les deux rois de la fête n'apparaissaient plus. Sans doute entrain de consommer leur mariage. Putain, tout le monde baisait autour de lui. Les uns heureux et amoureux, l'autre comblé de bonheur par le sexe. Et lui, il voulait juste qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui Merde quoi. Vie de merde en fait.

Sa propre vulgarité, accompagnée de sa haine contre l'humanité entière n'aidait en rien la gueule de bois qui s'aventurait lentement dans son crâne. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ses sens, exacerbés par les toxines dans son corps le transperçait de milliers d'informations pointues. Il grogna, tentant de faire abstraction.

Sa concentration était telle qu'il ne prêta pas de suite attention au raclement de gorge qui le concernait pourtant. Quand il finit par se sentir intéressé, il releva les yeux.

« Patron ? »

Sa voix se déformait dans des sons fluctuants. Elle ressemblait presque à celle du hippie, à quelques octaves près.

« Bonsoir gamin. Même si là, c'est l'aurore. »

Le Patron s'assit à côté de lui. Il retira ses lunettes le temps de se frotter le visage. Des cernes tiraient ses traits. Son regard verrons se fit joueur en croisant celui de son créateur.

« Tu m'en as fait baver ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Je t'ai pas vu de la soirée. Tu m'as laissé. Tu draguais des nanas.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Déçu, comme toujours avec toi. Je devrais m'y faire. »

Un rictus cynique énerva Mathieu.

« Quoi ? J'ai tord ?

\- T'as trop bu. Heureusement que j'ai filmé, tu comprendras demain.

\- Je comprendrai quoi ? »

_Le Patron soupira. Son créateur se ridiculisait sous ses yeux. Qu'il danse comme un drogué ne le dérangeait pas. Cependant, aller dire au marié qu'ils baisaient comme des salops il y a encore peu, c'était bas, et passablement lamentable. Il ne voulait pas être apparenté à une telle loque, si peu représentative de l'homme qui l'avait libéré de son esprit. Alors, pour lui épargner la douleur de perdre son meilleur ami, il partit à sa rescousse. _

_Cependant, la nuit débutait à se mit ensuite en tête de trouver l'amour. Il draguait toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Ses propos, quand ils n'étaient pas incohérents, dérangeaient par leur obscénité grasse. Son créateur allait jusqu'à sortir son sexe, ce qu'il arrêta en l'entraînant aux toilettes. Il l'aida même à se soulager, moment peu conventionnelle, mais qui au fond, l'excita. _

_Le Patron pouvait le connaître parfois idiot, faible, et dans ce cas là, pitoyable, il ne le considérait jamais selon ces caractéristiques. La souffrance, le désespoir, la solitude tuaient Mathieu à petit feu, et l'entraînaient à devenir un être dépourvu de conscience. A devenir comme la personnalité matérialisée. Celle-ci ne l'accepterait créateur demeurait toujours à son esprit intelligent, subtil, parfois impulsif, mais responsable. Un humoriste engagé et fier._

_Le Patron n'aimait pas les sentiments. Il les reniait le plus souvent. Son déni n'allait malgré tout pas jusqu'à se désavouer son affection pour Mathieu. Il l'enferma quelques instants dans les toilettes, le temps de mettre ses lentilles de contact bleues. Il libéra ensuite son créateur, lui posant ses lunettes sur les yeux. A chaque connerie, il l'appelait « Patron ». Il copiait la voix du vidéaste, qui, inconsciemment amusé du jeu de rôle, copiait la sienne. _

_Nyo tomba dans le panneau. Antoine, qui connaissait Mathieu comme sa poche, souffla un remerciement au Patron. Sa réponse fut cinglante. _

_« Tu vois le mal que tu fais à mon créateur ? Si il ne t'oublie pas, je vais descendre ta salope de mari, et tu vas me l'épouser. Dégage maintenant, t''en as assez fait connard. »_

_Finalement, quand Mathieu s'endormit sur son épaule, il reprit ses effets et sortit fumer une clope bien méritée, l'abandonnant à leur table. Le soleil réchauffait ses avant bras nus de ses premiers rayons. _

« Rien.

\- Si c'est pour dire ça, tu pouvais rester loin de moi. Ou ne pas venir.

\- Peut-être. En attendant, j'ai un truc à faire ici. »

Il lui prit la main et le tira jusqu'à la piste. L'équilibre instable du soûlard le fit presque s'écrouler contre son torse. Le DJ entama « Nights in White Satin », The Moody Blues. Excellent timing.

« Déconne pas... J'ai pas envie là...

\- Tais toi. Pour une fois, tais toi Mathieu. »

Sa voix respirait la fatigue. Il le tenait au niveau de l'abdomen, le laissant prendre ses côtes un peu plus haut. Il le forçait d'abord à se balancer avec lui. Progressivement, il le sentit s'abandonner à ses bras. Son doute parce que son odeur embaumait son esprit. Que sa peau chaude le protégeait des pics torturant son cerveau. Mathieu fermait les yeux, et se contentait de suivre le mouvement. Lents, calmes, ils s'unirent ainsi.

Un à un, les couples attendris par la langueur magnifique de leur pas les rejoignirent Ils ne le remarquaient plus. Ils commençaient à peine à réaliser qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, pour exister et vivre.

* * *

Quand Antoine vint revoir son meilleur ami et témoin, il le découvrit, au ventre de la piste de danse. Autour de lui, les derniers invités tournoyaient harmonieusement. Il sembla tomber dans un monde parallèle. Mathieu et le Patron s'embrassaient. Ils ne lui inspiraient ni envolées lyriques, ni dégoûts. On ne peut qualifier la magnificence que par son propre nom.


End file.
